


Bedroom Eyes

by mrs_fish



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Masturbation; m/m sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Fraser watches Ray perform.





	Bedroom Eyes

The idea behind the story is not mine. Y'all can blame TAWI (Mrs. Fish gives a cyber-wave hello.) Ever since I read the wonderfully erotic _Achtung Baby_ , I've been obsessed by the idea of Fraser watching Ray masturbate. 

**Title:** Bedroom Eyes  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** Due South  
**Pairing:** Fraser/Ray Vecchio  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Masturbation; m/m sex.  
**Status:** Completed  
**Summary:** Fraser watches Ray perform. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication or CTV is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

Constable Benton Fraser was staring at the clock on his office wall. He'd been staring at it for the past ten minutes, hoping, somehow, that staring would make the time pass more quickly. As the second hand slowly circled the face, he wordlessly counted down each tick until, at last, it was six o'clock. He grabbed his Stetson and practically flew down the stairs of the Consulate. His face broke into a wide grin as he walked outside and found the green 1971 Buick Riviera parked at the curb. 

"I see the Dragon Lady let you out on time tonight, Benny." Detective Raymond Vecchio, Chicago PD, discreetly brushed his hand over the mountie's before starting the car and pulling into traffic. "What's wrong, she losin her touch?" 

"Actually, she never came back from lunch, Ray. She called to say she'd been... detained." 

"Yea, I just bet she was. She gets laid and we have to get off in our underwear." 

"It **was** very exciting, Ray... especially watching you... touch yourself. I've never been so aroused before. I meant it when I said I wanted to watch you tonight." Fraser gently ran his hand over the detective's thigh, causing him to gasp. 

"Benny, you tryin to make me wreck the car? Just be patient, huh. We'll be home in a coupla minutes." Ray gave his lover a big smile and tried to concentrate on his driving, rather than the erection threatening to break his zipper. He had to admit the thought of Fraser watching him masturbate was really turning him on -- almost as much as he'd been at lunch. That had been one of the best orgasms of his life. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he and Fraser had been standing in front of the Consulate at the time; that they could have been discovered at any moment -- and almost were -- by Turnbull. 

"Ray, quick, pull into the alley." 

"What? Is somethin goin down? Should I call it in?" Ray maneuvered the Riv into the narrow alley and turned to face the mountie. He knew the look on his face well -- the look that said 'I want you'. 

Fraser pulled Ray into his arms for a passionate kiss. His tongue parted the detective's lips, running over teeth and palate, before sliding out again. He then pushed his lover down in the seat, unzipped his pants, and freed his hardened cock. Without missing a beat, the mountie engulfed the throbbing member and began sliding his mouth up and down the smooth shaft while rubbing Ray's balls between the fingers of his left hand. 

Ray reached orgasm quickly. His cries of "Oh... Benny..." were followed by several minutes of heavy breathing. When he **could** form coherent words, Ray opened his eyes and asked, "Why the hell did you do that? I thought you wanted to watch me?" 

Fraser just smiled at his lover and whispered, "I **do** want to watch you, Ray, but I want it to last for more than 30 seconds. Your arousal was quite apparent." He leaned down for another brief kiss, then pulled the detective up to face him. "I love you." 

"I love you, too, Benny... very much." Vecchio gave the mountie and hug and kiss before making himself decent again. "Can we go home now, or do you wanna fool around some more?" 

"I want to go home, Ray." 

* * *

Vecchio pulled up in front of 221 West Racine, turned off the engine, and jumped out of the car. He and Fraser had a mock race to see who could reach the apartment first. Fraser won, of course. Once inside, the mountie pushed Ray against the door for a long, drawn-out kiss. 

"Why don't you go take a shower while I start dinner?" 

"Whatever you want, Benny." Ray undressed and plucked his robe from behind the bathroom door. Tying it securely around him, he grabbed a towel and shampoo and headed for the common shower down the hall. "I won't be too long." 

* * *

Fraser had just finished setting the table and was lighting the candles when he returned. 

"Mmmm... smells great, Benny. I'm starving, especially since I didn't eat lunch today." 

"Here, sit down and I'll serve." The mountie helped Ray sit, then went to the stove and brought back a pot of leftover stew he'd warmed. He dished out a generous helping for the two of them (and some for Dief, too), then joined his lover at the table. 

Ray talked about what had happened at the Precinct that day, about some of his more interesting cases, and even asked for Fraser's input on some of the cases he was handling. Fraser, in turn, related how Turnbull had managed to lock himself in the bathroom for the third time that week. 

After dinner, the two of them cleared the table and washed up the dishes. Fraser then took Dief for a walk. Ray was laying in bed reading the paper when he returned. 

"I'm going to take a shower now, Ray. I'll try to hurry." 

"Take as much time as you need, Benny. I'm not goin anywhere." 

* * *

Fraser was back in ten minutes. All the lights had been turned off except for a small lamp near the bed. Ray was in bed, arms tucked behind his head staring at the ceiling, but he was no longer wearing the robe. The mountie felt a thrill of arousal run through him. He put the shower items away and joined his lover. 

"How do you want to do this, Ray?" 

"I've just been thinkin about that. I really don't know, Benny. This is all new to me." 

"Well, how would you normally go about... satisfying yourself?" 

"Normally... normally I'd just be in bed thinking about somethin that really turns me on... like you... then I'd just reach down and start touchin." 

"Is that what you want to do?" 

"No... I... I want you next to me, Benny. I want to feel you against me, hard and aroused. I want to know I'm turnin you on, too." 

Ben took off his robe and dropped it on the floor. He got into bed and laid on his side, his rapidly hardening cock pressed against Ray's thigh. "How's this?" 

"That's good, Benny... that's real good." The Chicago cop closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. 

Fraser whispered huskily, "Rub your cock, Ray. I want you to masturbate. I want you to cum." The mountie pressed his cock harder against his lover's leg. 

"Benny..." Ray reached down, grasped the base of his cock firmly, then slowly ran his right hand up the shaft to the tip. His forefinger dipped in and out of the slit, already wet with pre-ejaculate, before moving down to the base again. He repeated this several times, then began rubbing his balls between the fingers of his left hand. 

Fraser began thrusting against his lover's leg, matching the rhythm of Ray's strokes, desperately wanting to share his orgasm. 

Ray clutched his cock harder, quickening his strokes, concentrating on the area just under the head. "Oh, Benny... I wish you were suckin me... lickin me... I wish I had that beautiful, hot mouth wrapped around... Oh, god... yes... Benny... Benny..." 

Ray exploded -- hot cum sprayed through his fingers onto his legs, the sheets, even the floor. He kept rubbing, wanting the wonderful pleasure to continue, even after he'd ejaculated. 

"Ray... oh, Ray..." 

The cop opened his eyes as Fraser reached his own orgasm, hot wetness spreading over his leg. 

"Benny... love..." Ray pulled his lover into his arms and held him tightly. "Oh, Benny, that was... that was incredible. Thank you... Thank you." Ray kissed him long and hard. "I love you so much." 

"I love you, too, Ray... very, very much. And I'm the one who should be thanking you. That was very arousing." 

Ray could see the smile in his lover's eyes. It still amazed and astounded him sometimes that this upright mountie loved him, and was so open-minded when it came to sex. He gently kissed his lover's forehead, eyes, cheeks and lips before snuggling into the mountie's broad shoulder and sighing. 

"Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"I wanna watch you next time." 

"Really?" 

"Yea, really. And after that... well, maybe we could masturbate together sometime. I like it that you're willin to try new things, Benny." 

"Well, my grandmother always said 'Variety is the spice of life.'" 

"I don't think this is what your grandmother had in mind." 

"Perhaps not, Ray, but..." The detective silenced him with a kiss. 

"Goodnight, Benny." 

Fraser turned off the lamp and pulled Ray into his arms again. "Goodnight, Ray." 

A few minutes later... 

"Benny... do you know anybody with a video camera?" 

The end??? 

* * *

Ok, maybe it's not the best ending, but it has interesting possibilities, don't you think? 


End file.
